darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Birthright of the Dwarves/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out *Speak to Veldaban (1-1-3) on the top floor of Keldagrim palace. *Accept the quest. Investigating the spies *Enter the cave west of Keldagrim bank and speak to Lieutenant Brae. *Speak to Vigr. *Head in the palace and search the furnace in the Northeast of the Western part of the ground floor to find a bundle of letters. *Read it then return to speak to Vigr (Chat options 1-1). *Talk to Klaas (Chat options 1-1-2-3) *Go to the bar just south of the bank in Keldagrim and speak to Meike (Chat options 1-1-1-2). *Return to talk to Klaas (Chat options 1-1). *Speak to Brendt (Chat options 2-2). *Speak to Grundt (Chat option 3). *Speak to Brendt (Chat options 3-1-1). *Return to speak to Veldaban (Chat options 1-1-2). Taverley Chaos Dwarves This portion of the quest involves combat against a mage. *Head to the chaos dwarves in Taverley Dungeon and start killing them. *After Ikadia the Exile appears, says something to you and teleports away, head to the chaos druid circle in the Northeastern-most part of the dungeon and speak to her. *Kill her. *Return and speak to Veldaban. Yanille's Watchtower Wizard *Head to the Watchtower just North of Yanille and speak to the Head Wizard on the top floor (ask him about the quest). *Once in the memory, use the wand on the 4 floating objects. *Collect all the loose memory fragments. *Use the fragments on the corresponding memory voids using the following table: *After the cutscene, return to Veldaban(1-1-2) with the now-repaired wand. The Assault on the Red Axe *Head to the Barendir tunnels and speak Veldaban inside the cave at the far North of the tunnels. *Speak to Nulodion. *Stock up on food then fire the cannon. *After the cutscene, stand behind the pillars to get the cannons to shoot them down, and sabotage the cannons as you progress. Praying against range is strongly recommended. *After destroying all 5 cannons, walk up on the platform with Grimsson. *Pull the lever and get in the mine cart. Repairing the Memories *Use the wand on the royal Red Axe standard, the Zamorakian Chaplain, and the dwarf standing next to him, then use the fragments on the corresponding memory voids using this table: *In the next memory, use the wand on the two trolls directly next to Grimsson and repeat the fragment-collecting process using this table: *In the next memory, use the wand on Zamorak, and collect and use the fragments on the only memory void. *In the next memory, use the wand on the 3 dwarves, then collect the fragments only when they're not labelled "dangerous", and place them using this table: (You can now destroy the wand if you want) *Kill Grunsh or let him go. *Head through the doorway, then up to the dwarf trader floor of the palace. *Try to open the door with the Chaos Dwarf behind it. *Talk to one of the directors (tell him your friend wants to join the Red Axe). *Kill 7 of the 8 directors. *Speak to the remaining director. *Head upstairs to the top floor of the palace. The Final Confrontation Using Magic during the fight is recommended. *Speak to Grimsson and begin the fight. You can teleport out at any time and when you come back, the fight will resume from after the last person you killed (Grimsson, Chaos Grimsson, or Chaos Hreidmar). *Kill Grimsson. *Kill Chaos Grimsson (try to lure and isolate him on the side with the stairs, just outside the main room). When his adrenaline bar fills up and he's about to charge you, go down the stairs and wait for 10 seconds before coming back up. *Kill Chaos Hreidmar. *Either kill or save Veldaban. *Speak with any director. *Quest complete! Category:Birthright of the Dwarves